


Sweet Dreams Are Not Made of This

by morgieawesome



Category: Angel - Fandom, Fallen - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, black magic - Fandom, fallen angel - Fandom, princess - Fandom, royalty - Fandom, witchcraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgieawesome/pseuds/morgieawesome





	1. Info

So this is like my first story i guess and like i've not that very good a creative writing so this is my shot. But anyway comments are welcome, im down for criticsm. PLease tellme anything that would like me to add. This is my first work 

-Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue**

I've never really thought about my life would end netherless why did it end but once i met the love of my life things went off to the deep end. My name is Aliana and this is the story of how I feel in love with one of the fallen.


End file.
